


Ribbon

by Bokutoya (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Yaku Morisuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bokutoya
Summary: Lev and Yaku decide they need a break from the sad news that had been draining their emotional batteries. It's time for some emotional repair.





	Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaLovingTooru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not The Team Mom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216646) by [TeaLovingTooru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru). 



> This can be read by itself but may not make sense if you haven't read the original story.

When the pair was told that they weren't having a baby and it was simply Yaku going through a phantom pregnancy, the pair were torn. Lev had always wanted to start a family with his omega and even though the young alpha was still in his last year of highschool, he was prepared to start so with Yaku. Even if he was a bit frightened at the thought of it.

When he had first been told his mate was pregnant he felt the joy rush in his body like a tidal wave of adoration. That soon had ended and came crashing down on the pair when they finally went to the doctors office. Yaku wasn't pregnant and Lev wasn't going to be a dad. Both broke into tears the second they heard the news, the younger almost growing angry at the doctor. But he was reeled in by Yaku, held close to one another as if their lives depended on it.

After leaving the dull office and walking home it still took them an hour before they could talk. And after that, it took weeks for pups to even be mentioned.

 

|||||

It happened one morning when Lev was watching a show. He had put a random channel on to listen to while eating his cereal, which he loved no matter how old he was. The show mentioned pups and he found himself looking at the screen, no longer eating as the show went on, talking about many thing. It covered infant care firstly then moved on to how to teach pups about their world around them. If he was crying he didn't notice, at least until Yaku walked in and sat beside him, wiping the tears that fell from his Alphas cheek. He took the remote that was on the coffee table and turned the TV off. 

 

Lev turned to look at the other, face strung up in sorrow for them both and the loss of what never was. "Can we talk?" The strawberry blond asked softly, keeping his voice calm and quiet as he began to stroke his lovers hair. Lev gave a small nod to the question and wiped his tears away. "Yeah. I think we need to." He agreed and they stood, walking off to go sit in their backyard with fresh air to fill their lungs.

 

Yaku took a long breath as they sat in the old plastic chairs that seemed to have always been there. "I know that what happened hurt us both. You were so prepared to be a dad and I was really excited to be a mom. That didn't happen though and I think we need to accept that we just aren't ready for pups. No matter how much we want them." He said in a saddened voice, holding onto Lev's hand. The alpha nodded and held tighter. "I think, I want pups yes and it hurts so much that you aren't really pregnant, but I think I want to be out of school first. I want to be able to provide for my family before starting one. I was so happy when you said you were pregnant. I didn't think. I didn't know this could happen." 

 

Yaku felt his heart ache and tears finally fell from his watery eyes. "I didn't ether. And I was so happy. I was happy to start a family with the man I love. It hurts so much that I can't have that. That it's not happening. I feel like a failure of an omega." The stress and sorrow was strong in the air, both from Lev and Yaku in their mourning. It was good that they were getting this out and finally talking about it. Both felt the same aching in their chest as they allowed themselves to sob and be close together. It wouldn't be okay for a while, but they had each other to help them through the pain.

 

They didn't talk much after both admiring their feeling on the situation. They simply walked to their room and cuddled together in a crying heap, trying to keep each other company while they finally cried over the child not to be. 

|||||

It was a month after their 'talk', which was really a crying and mourning fest, and the pair were finally able to talk about their future with pups without exploding into tears. Lev was wondering about the cereal aisle when a child ran right to him, gripping tight to the leg of his pants. Said child was sobbing with a runny nose and the alphas heart tore in half at the sight. The little girl couldn't have been over the age of three, with teeth still fighting their way into their mouth and black hair only to her petite shoulders.

 

Lev was hesitant at first go touch her until she reached up for him to pick her up. Confused, the alpha did just that and held her close to his chest, letting out a calming scent for her to relax into. "Where your parents?" He asked her calmly. The child sniffled and held tighter to him. "I lost them." It was said so quietly he almost didn't hear her, but he did. He nodded and smiled. "Hey, how about I help you find them alright?" He rubbed her back as she nodded her head. 

 

He began searching for the little girls parents, asking everyone he walked by if they knew where they were. Most shook their heads or ignored him completely. He finally went to a store manager and sighed in relief when he noticed a pair of frantic looking men practically yelling at the poor beta woman, demanding for their child. It wasn't until the small girl gasped and yelled "mama!" That they looked and stopped yelling. The alpha of the pair was growling at Lev as the omega was nearly running to him to retrieve their child.

 

Yaku decided to show up at that moment and watched the scene from a few feet away, nog wanting to get caught up in what was about to happen until he was sure of the situation. Lev did notice his mate though, and turned to look at him for a brief second. He handed the child over to the frantic mother and smiled, showing a very submissive nature to try and not provoke the other alpha. Once the omega and child were together he began to thank Lev over and over. "I don't know how she slipped away from us. One second in buying rice and the next out little Olive is gone. I'm so glad you found us and brought her back." 

 

Lev only smiled as Yaku walked over and hugged onto his side. It relaxed both alphas, Lev bruiser he was in safe arms, and the other because he was now sure he wasn't a threat. "She bumped right into me and wouldn't let my leg go. I've been searching the whole store for thirty minutes before I found the two of you. I'm glad I did. The poor thing wouldn't stop crying and it broke my heart." The all said their thank you and went separate ways. 

 

After shopping and getting home is when Yaku spoke up. "I'm so glad you helped that little girl out. Most alphas would have growled at her and scared her off. I'm proud and happy you aren't like most alphas." Lev flushed at the compliment and leaned over to kiss the other. "I'm just glad I didn't get beat up and she got back safe." He said with relief. They both laughed and enjoyed the rest of their night, talking of their future and their families. They were happy and and full of joy, hearts no longer heavy with grief but light with love. And it felt right, like a ribbon on a balloon.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Comment and suggest what to add! Please let me know how this was!


End file.
